Para estar contigo
by uncleankle
Summary: Para estar contigo... cualquier cosa. Te amo, te deseo, te necesito. Pero tu miras a otro y por eso ahora me desgarro entre mis lágrimas.


Yay! Este es mi primer yaoi, y por eso, fue como un reto para mí...

No es mi especialidad así que no esperen mucho... y además, lo escribí porque una amiga me lo pidió.

K-chan, esto es para tí... (y jodida pervertida que me pediste un lemon...)

Espero que les guste y por favor, dejen su comentario, así puedo mejorar.

p.D: Lo narra Hiroki.

* * *

><p>¿Por qué se me había ocurrido salir a pasear? No lo sé, simplemente algo en mi cabeza que todavía seguía bien me lo dijo, y le hice caso. Le hice caso, pues en medio de mi destrozado ser, mi sangrante corazón ya no quiere llorar más.<p>

Lloro, ¿y después qué?

No lo sé, y aun así me es inevitable derramar gotas de mi alma, y en cada lágrima siento como se escapa un pedazo de mí. Mis pasos son disparejos, sin ritmo y descoordinados. Creo que mi labio va a explotar si sigo mordiéndolo de esta forma para no emitir sonidos que delaten más mi presencia en esta oscuridad inmaculada.

Pero nada hago, más que tropezar en mi camino que voy cubriendo con mi dolor.

El llanto es lo único que me acerca a la vida, supongo, aunque también está el dolor. Decir que estoy triste es un error, pues este inmenso vacío en mi pecho, este desolador hueco que hiela todo lo que me queda es más que tristeza, más que pena, es indescifrable.

Tanto como el amor.

No debería sorprenderme esta similitud. Por amor es que muero, por ti es que vivo. ¿Y si tú no estás, para que vivo yo? No lo pude evitar, tal vez si no te hubiese conocido, mi mundo ahora hubiese sido mejor, a lo mejor sería más famoso de lo que alguna vez aspiré, sería un hombre recto y sin debilidades… pero en mi mundo no existirían los colores, pues es por ti que los vi.

Fuiste tú quien me mostró lo hermoso del mundo, la amabilidad de las flores, la serenidad del cielo, la calidez del sol.

Y ahora no sé qué sería peor. Si conocerte o no. Si amarte, o sufrir. Total, amar es sufrir, amar es soñar, amar es ver el mundo más bello, amar es parte de la vida. Aunque duela, sin ti mi vida sería… No. No sería.

Tú me abriste los ojos, tú me los arrancaste.

No sé si te amo, o si te odio. No sé con qué quedarme, si con las risas que compartimos, o con las lágrimas que riego solo. No sé. Tú me pones en un estado hermético, en una burbuja de poemas y frases maravillosas como en las de aquellas hojas en las que impregnas tu corazón, me atontas… y haces que me enamore. Y haces que te odie. Es un conflicto individual, sin ganador y sin perdedor, pero con un mismo destino.

Tú. Mi Usami.

No sé qué hora será, no me importa tampoco. Me dejo caer en el pasto, donde mis pies me trajeron, y desde donde puedo ver la luna llena que hace de lo que está a mi alrededor algo más puro, que mis lágrimas parezcan tan valiosas como diamantes.

Pero para ti no lo es, para ti no soy tanto.

Y eso es lo que me duele. Por eso me siento tan solo, tan desdichado. Por eso desearía que mis padres no me hubiesen concebido. El mundo sería mejor sin mí… sin mi amor, sin el bipolar brillo de mis ojos cuando te veo; que se alegran de verte, pero se entristecen viendo que no me miras como quiero que lo haga.

¡Y de la rabia de que a otro si quieras!

De que otro idiota, que ni te mira, que te ignora algunas veces, que no le trata como te mereces, que se haga el sordo cuando por fin te decides por hablarle de sus sentimientos… Aght, lo odio. Te odio. Me odio.

Odio es amor, amor es odio.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de malo en mí para no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti? ¡Te amo! ¡Te deseo! ¡Te necesito! Renunciaría a todo por ti, renunciaría a todo menos a ti. ¿O mejor que te alejaras y nunca más me hablaras?

Nunca.

Si pudiera, sería tu esclavo para estar siempre contigo. Si pudiera, vendería mi alma para estar contigo. Y mientras me abrazaba a mí mismo, en medio del amor de nostalgias y dolores, miré al cielo, y descubrí que mis pies siempre me arrastraban a ti. Estaba en aquel lugar donde nos conocimos hace años, cuando éramos niños, en donde nos hicimos amigos. Tiempos tan especiales para mí.

Y me recordé de nuevo lo valioso que eres para mí.

Ese es el porqué de mi grito destemplado y espeluznante que cortó la sinfonía de los grillos. Con mis labios temblantes, y mi pecho agitado, con mi mente desvaneciéndose, y todo lo mío cansado de llorar, le dije a la única testigo de mi agonía, la luna, que eras tú por quién sufría. Mis párpados se cerraron pesadamente.

Ya ni podía abrirlos.

Dormí relativamente bien, y recibí la mañana con una sensación livianamente nostálgica, haberme desahogado sirvió. Ahora las cosas las veía de una forma diferente. Te amo, pero me haces daño, no te puedo alejar de mi mente, mucho menos de mi corazón, no obstante, si te alejo de mi vida, tal vez deje de sufrir tanto.

Y con esta determinación, me levanté tambaleante y siguiendo el camino para casa.

Cuando estaba girando la llave, un punzante dolor se apoderó de mi pecho. Gruñí de dolor mientras me apoyaba con una mano de la puerta para no caer. Era tan seco, tan filoso, tan ardiente ese dolor, que ni podía explicar por qué sucedió. Pero venía de mi corazón.

Debió ser por llorar tanto.

Me quité los zapatos en el umbral de la puerta, y tiré mi chaqueta al mueble más cercano. Pasé la mano por mi cabello para organizarlo, y descubrí algo inusual. Tanto que me puso el corazón a mil revoluciones por segundo y un poco sonrojado, aunque no lo quiera admitir.

En la entrada de mi recamara estaban unos bóxer negros que no eran míos.

Y mucho peor, en mi cama, con miradas desafiantes y provocativas, con el aura de superioridad de un felino y el cuerpo de un dios con tus bien trabajados muslos, tus buenos bíceps y abdominales, estabas postrado en mi cama, tu, la persona de mis afectos, Akahiko Usami.

Desnudo.

Supongo que mi mandíbula debió caer al suelo, y que me quedé sin palabras. No te dije nada, no pude apartar la mirada de ti ni de tu maravilloso cuerpo. Pero tu sensual voz me sacó de mi idiotez. ¿Te quedarás ahí parado? No es mi culpa, es mi cuerpo que no se quiere mover…

Y está reaccionando de otra forma a ti.

Te acercas, y no puedo describir lo afortunado que me siento al poder verte de esta forma, solo para mí, como en mis sueños. Me halas del cuello de la camisa para que me choque contra tu cuerpo, y me besas.

Como siempre quise que lo hicieras.

Juegas con mi boca, peleas con mi lengua, muerdes mis labios y los succionas de una forma experta, mientras tus manos van deshaciendo mi vestimenta y sin darme cuenta terminamos en iguales condiciones. Pegas tu cuerpo al mío, me dejas sentirte como siempre he querido; completamente. Toco tu piel tibia, que va en aumento de temperatura, igual que la mía.

Vamos reaccionando a las caricias, al momento, al placer.

Me acorralas contra la puerta, y me besas de una forma más feroz y audaz, me dominas, y yo te dejo hacerlo. Pero no por mucho más, pues siempre me ha parecido muy apetitoso tu cuello, igual que tu piel… igual que todo tú ser.

Razón por la que pienso aprovechar esta oportunidad que me das hoy.

Mi aliento en tu cuello te estremece, y sueltas un suspiro. Me deleito con tu piel a medida que la exploro, la beso y te muerdo débilmente de vez en cuando. Ni en mis sueños había sido tan bueno. No puedo detenerme. Sigo bajando y llego a tus clavículas, me detengo y rato en ellas y te muerdo de vez en cuando.

Me miras de una forma muy enérgica, y me tiras a la cama.

Encima de mí, me besas de nuevo, y vas a por el lóbulo de mi oreja. Dios, no pude evitar gemir. Estas satisfecho de haber encontrado mi punto débil, pero no cantes victoria, yo también encontraré el tuyo. Rodamos, para quedar yo encima de ti. Bajo por tu cuerpo, deslizo mi lengua por tus pectorales, y sigo mi camino recto hasta tu ombligo. Lo dibujo con mi lengua, y te muerdo. Gritas por placer y yo sonrío.

Ya lo encontré.

Pero ya llevamos un buen rato jugando, y sabemos muy bien que queremos pasar de nivel. Nos lo dice nuestro cuerpo, pues mi orgullo está tan elevado y recto como el tuyo. Bajo un poco más, hasta un lugar sumamente interesante, y te beso la punta. Gimes, y eso me excita más si es que se puede. Te lo beso y recorro toda su extensión. Entierras tus dedos en mi cabello, enloquecido de placer cuando lo inserto en mi boca, y lo saco varias veces con un movimiento constante, y cada vez más rápido. Estás muy agitado.

Y gimes mi nombre.

Nunca me había pasado algo tan ardiente, tan espontaneo y sensual. Puede que sea solo sexo convencional, pero si es contigo, hasta el infierno está bien. Estamos en llamas. Tus caderas se mueven hacia mí, para sentirme más, para yo sentirte más.

Pareces disfrutar ver cómo te lo hago.

Me miras lleno de deseo, y divertido. Si me das la oportunidad, hago lo que quieras; cumplo cada una de tus más grandes fantasías. Sigues diciendo mi nombre como un gruñido, como un susurro, con tu voz grave que siempre me ha encantado, y matices nuevas para mí. Pero quiero cambiar de movimiento, así que lo tomo entre mis manos y muevo mi mano a velocidades que parecen gustarte, que te arrancan gemidos, que te hacen sudar. Y parece que ahora quieres dominar.

Adelante.

Me dices que el plan de venir a mi casa era para violarme, y para ser tú quien me haga gritar, y no al revés. Me besas, y acaricias mi entrepierna, arrancándome un suspiro. Parece que mi amiguito se endurece más, y sonríes al ver las magnitudes de mi deseo. Me pones debajo de ti, y besas mi ombligo. No soy tan sensible como tu ahí, pero….

Ahhmmm…

Cambiaste muy rápido de posición y ahora pasas tu lengua muy lentamente por mi miembro, agarro las sábanas con mis uñas, y creo que esta lujuria es demasiado para mí. Respiras entrecortadamente ahí, me besas, lo delineas con la yema de tu índice…

Dios, me enloqueces.

Y de nuevo bajas. Encierras mis testículos en tu boca, y los acaricias con tu lengua aterciopelada. Sí que sabes cómo hacerlo. Y cuando crees que llevas suficiente ahí, me das el mejor beso negro que alguna vez me han dado. Gruño de placer cuando tu lengua choca con mi contraída entrada, y hace presión para colarse por ahí. Es indescriptible, es fuego puro. No quiero que te alejes, porque aunque es algo nuevo para mí, no puedo negar que me encanta.

¿Será que leíste mi mente y quieres ponerme a sufrir?

Sí, es la respuesta. Te alejas de ahí dejando mi respiración peor, y me miras con tus profundos ojos morados, sonríes de una forma descarada y pervertida, tal vez planeando tu próximo movimiento. Empujas mis piernas, para que queden rozando mi estómago, y te arrodillas en frente de mi lugar.

Tendré que castigarte por lo de hace un rato

Eso era. Tu voz suena muy dominante, es una orden. No te preocupes, no pienso desobedecerte. No pierdes el contacto visual conmigo mientras lames tus dedos de una forma bastante sugestiva, como si fueran algo delicioso; y con la misma expresión, lentamente vas insertando uno en un lugar demasiado estrecho. Me besas, aunque poco puedo responderte.

Mi mente se esfuma en medio del placer.

Lo único en lo que pienso es tu dedo, que se arquea y se mueve. Mi pene está entre ambos, aprisionado entre tu vientre y el mío, palpita, y una gota se empieza a deslizar por la punta. Me muestras tus blancos dientes en una sonrisa casi sádica a lo que metes el segundo dedo. Juegas ahí adentro, los sacas, los metes a tu convicción, y yo solo babeo de deseo.

Basta de juegos

Retiras totalmente tus dedos, y siento tu poderosa masculinidad chocar ante mi entrada. Me acaricias con él. Ambos gemimos, y lentamente lo vas introduciendo. Jadeas, yo muerdo mi labio para evitar muchos ruiditos, pero fallo cuando te siento completamente dentro.

Te quedas quieto, esperando a que me acostumbre.

No te das cuenta de que ya lo quiero. Empiezo a gotear un poco más, y con esto te das cuenta de que ya es hora. Pones tu peso encima de mí para que mi parte reciba de lo suyo. Decir que me muero de placer no es suficiente. Mueves tus caderas, mientras mi parte trasera te estrangula, y parece que te vuelve loco. Tus movimientos se aceleran. Nuestros jadeos y gruñidos son más constantes, sudamos y nos revolcamos de regodeo. Tantas sensaciones, tantos movimientos…

Y no puedo más.

Descargo todo lo que tenía que salir entre ambos, grito por todo, arqueo la espalda y tiro la cabeza para atrás. Vi todas las estrellas y las galaxias más lejanas en el segundo en el que llegué a la parte más alta. Al parecer todos mis músculos se contraen, mi entrada se aprieta y te ahoga cpn una gigante ola de placer y extasis.

Escupes dentro de mí.

Cuando llegas, gritas, y entierras tus uñas en mis muslos. Caes extasiado sobre mí. Mi semen entre ambos se siente extraño, es como un líquido pegajoso, muy caliente y pesado se va esparciendo por nuestros cuerpos. Parece que eso te gusta. Retiras tu pene de mí y te miro. No controlo mis impulsos para limpiarte con mi boca tus líquidos.

Tú también me frotas con tu lengua.

Se siente muy bien tener algo de tu descarga dentro de mí. Me besas con ternura y te recuestas a mi lado. El cansancio nos va dominando, y nos quedamos dormidos. Me alegro mucho de que hayas recordado que siempre estaré dispuesto para ti, y me siento algo emocionado por saber qué me dirás cuando, más tarde, me expliques sobre tu decisión.

Te abrazo para dormirme en tu lecho.

Sin embargo, poco después, cuando debería estar en el mundo de los sueños, otra vez siento ese horripilante dolor en las zonas cercanas de mi corazón. Como si unas garras se incrustaran en mi piel y jalaran, como si estuviera en las fauces de un depredador.

¿Por qué?

No importa cuánto apriete los dientes, el dolor no cesa. Siento como si un fuego asesino quemara mis entrañas y no tengo manera para defenderme. Hasta algunas lágrimas aparecen en mis ojos. ¿Por qué? No sé. Pero abro los ojos ahogado, y aparezco en una oscuridad inescrutable. Un olor a azufre invade mis sentidos y un gruñido de ultratumba me produce escalofríos.

¿Dónde estoy?

Aparece una voz monstruosa, inhumana, pero hablando en japonés. ¿Qué sucede? Y es aquella voz, tan lejana y tan cercana, la que me explica por qué pasó lo que pasó con Akahiko. Nunca se me habría ocurrido, y si hubiese sabido que esa era la razón, no hubiese permitido que esto pasara. Ayer, cuando estaba regando mis mejillas con mi corazón marchito, cuando caí y le conté a la luna todas mis angustias… Vendí mi alma inconscientemente.

La vendí para poder estar con él.

Y ahora, según me explicaba esa voz, que ya había estado con él, mi alma le pertenecía al señor de las tinieblas. Unas manos cadavéricas y putrefactas me agarraron de brazos y piernas, otra me tapó la boca para que no gritara, y me arrastraron hasta un lugar llenos de almas penando, encerradas en su propio karma y nadando en un mar de tristezas por toda la eternidad.

Esto no era lo que quería.

No quería a Usami solo de esta forma, quería que me amara. No solo sexo. Y ahora, no había marcha atrás. Hiroki ya no existía, ya solo era un alma más entre el montón, una misma historia con millones de versiones diferentes, millones de tumbas cavadas, unidas en el mismo grito desgarrador. Y poco a poco, el recuerdo que me mantenía vivo, despareció.

Me fundí con todos los sufrimientos.

* * *

><p>Que tal? Intenté escribirlo con una dinámica diferente, y por eso en alguna spartes quedó raro.<p>

Pero para ser el primero no creo que haya quedado mal


End file.
